Joker
The "Joker" was a mysterious Matoran terrorist, operating on and around the Isle of Doppel Nui, and a member of the Void Foundation. Biography At some unknown point, the Matoran who would become "Joker" was infected by a Sleeper, becoming a member of the Void Foundation, feigning a condition of fading in and out of control while it was in his body. Around the year 989 A.G.C., the "Joker" attempted to assassinate Epee, blowing up the Doppel Nui City Hall and killing many citizens and officers, though Epee survived. The "Joker" then proceeded to attack various other islands, destroying anything related to the Makuta. Later, the "Joker" ended up finding many other Sleepers too weak to survive on their own. He created his own Airship out of them and spare parts, creating a living, pulsating ship that he would pilot to his destinations, keeping the Sleepers alive through electric shocks. ''Double: The Final Game The ''"Joker" returned to Doppel Nui a decade after the initial attack, blowing up a gallery that contained artwork for Makuta Eish. He had sent a calling card ahead, which was ignored by the Doppel Nui Guard. An investigation was launched by Linke and his agency, but nothing conclusive was found, based on the opinions of Derr, Cenrik, Gahla, and Hanu. The "Joker" set up another explosion at a residence, according to Akumo, and set up a deadly "game", capturing a Ga-Matoran and trapping her at a pillar surrounded by razor wires with a bomb. If it was actually the "Joker" or an ally of his is unknown at this point, but it was certainly of his will. Soon the Toa found his airship and attacked him. He told them about who he was, and that the Brotherhood of Makuta had turned down helping his people, thus he attacked them. He told the Toa that he wouldn't win this fight, and fought the two fought briefly. His skills were fairly refined, but the Toa was able to deflect the "Joker". As they fought, he told the Toa that his death would take the entire ship down. The Toa tried to change the ship's direction as a result while fighting back, but didn't get far in that endeavor. When the "Joker" was defeated, he pulled his chest open, revealing a massive bomb inside of himself. He attacked, but was trapped by a ball of Air. After the explosion, he leapt out, still alive, and continued to attack, using one more bomb. He had lied; the ship wouldn't crash upon his death, and instead had been moved far enough away from the island by the Toa to ensure that the island would survive. The "Joker" then detonated his bombs, unaware that he wouldn't take out the island in the process. He did however manage to take the Toa with him, killing Doppel Nui's greatest hero, and accomplishing his mission for the Void Foundation. Abilities & Traits The "Joker" had a deep hatred of the Makuta, and appeared to have no remorse, due to the nature of his job. His alias was derived from his habit of sending a calling card in advance, which featured the image of a jester imprinted upon it. The "Joker" was a great actor, playing a potentially insane man, as if his mind had been split between himself and that of the Sleeper within his body. He could switch back and forth without control, but both seemed to have the same goals in mind, tricking their foes. He was sadistic, cruel, and cocky, with no fear of death, completely loyal to the Void Foundation and willing to die for them and their goals. Tools The "Joker" utilized his innate organic explosives, as well as his organic, built-in blade. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Double: The Final Game'' *''VX'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Matoran Category:Po-Matoran Category:Sleepers Category:Void Foundation Category:Koji